Cuando nadie me ve
by Caittlyn
Summary: La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento. Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

What If...?

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

Antes haré una aclaración y lean, este es un WI como ya he dicho. Konan está en Konoha y no, no sustituye a Sakura en el equipo siete, simplemente hacen equipo en diversidad de misiones más nada. Lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quién, solo presento la posibilidad de una relación entre ellos porque es lo que pedía el reto.

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO NADIE ME VE.<strong>

**.**

‹‹_Sin mujer la vida es pura prosa.››_

**.**

Rubén Darío.

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

><p>Los romances no eran lo suyo. Podía catalogarse como un hombre solitario pero ella poseía algo que conseguía su cercanía y ese sentimiento de genuina preocupación que le hacía perder la cabeza. Si era amor, no lo sabía pero le agradaba mucho su compañía.<p>

Con el tiempo habían realizado varias misiones en las que coincidieron como compañeros. Concretamente en una de estas, les tocó escoltar a un señor feudal y allí empezaron a intercambiar más palabras de lo que era habitual. A la vuelta de toda la misión, se la pasaron toda la noche hablando y Kakashi le tocó la mejilla para borrarle una mancha que tenía en la cara. En ese mismo momento, Konan agachó la cabeza ruborizada y le apartó la mano rápidamente. Kakashi no le dio mayor importancia a ese detalle, pero reconocía la belleza de ella.

Observaba sus cabellos azules volar al compás del viento de la brisa desacomodando su rosa de origami. Ella no demostraba que luchaba contra el clima y le molestaba tener que arreglar, cada dos por tres, su corto cabello. Konan se mantenía impertérrita y sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento único: irritación. Y Kakashi se percataba (de lo que ella sentía) a través de sus expresiones.

Konan tenía una terrible manía de ocultar sus sentimientos a todo el mundo; exceptuando a Nagato, Jiraiya y, de vez en cuando, a él. Aunque escondía bien su recelo en la falta de confianza en Kakashi, él sabía interpretar sus gestos: sus ojos apagados cuando alguien le recordaba su pasado (generalmente era Naruto el que lo hacía imprudentemente) o el fastidio que le provocaba el clima cálido. La forma en la que se ruborizaba cuando él se quedaba observándole durante largo tiempo. Konan trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlo, más bien a Kakashi le parecía que intentaba controlar los bochornos y nerviosismo cuando se quedaba como idiota mirándole, analizando su comportamiento.

Konan generalmente se mostraba como una persona apacible, calmada y pocas veces solía demostrar emociones fuertes, hasta llegaba a comportarse con frialdad algunas veces. Era una kunoichi muy brillante y conservaba un poco de la alegría de su niñez. Konan respetaba a sus compañeros, manifestaba mucha lealtad y cortesía con Nagato, Jiraiya y Kakashi, demostrando su preocupación por ellos y ejecutando cada una de sus órdenes sin rechistar. Ella también estaba dotada de una gran habilidad para leer las emociones de las personas. Aptitud que le servía para reconocer las intenciones de sus compañeros de equipo (especialmente de Naruto y Sasuke). A veces se mostraba recelosa con los hombres, especialmente con aquellos que reconocía como abusivos y pervertidos (Kakashi desgraciadamente entraba en la última clasificación).

— **¿Kakashi-san? —** lo llamó, él parpadeó y la enfocó con su ojo visible.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese delicado y dulce rubor.

— **¿Huh? **

— **Lo está haciendo de nuevo —** apuntó modestamente, refiriéndose a que estaba observándola.

Kakashi ignoró el tono y preguntó.

— **¿Haciendo qué? —** quiso saber metiéndose las manos en su porta shurinkens para sacar su _libro_.

Konan frunció el ceño, molesta porque el hombre empezaba con su lectura _erótica_ (según Kakashi, aunque para ella solo era perversión al por mayor). Sakura tenía razón, ese hombre tenía una habilidad innata para sacar a la gente de quicio con el mínimo de acciones.

— **¡Kakashi-san!**

— **¿Huh? —** su ojo deambuló de las letras hasta la cara enrojecida de la joven con tanta pereza que Konan solo pudo resoplar.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara con astucia, era muy fácil desviar la conversación a otro tema. No es que la kunoichi fuera tonta, al contrario. Konan era una de las kunoichis más capacitadas de la Aldea, producto de la maestría que Jiraiya le había conferido en sus entrenamientos. No obstante, seguía siendo una jovencita, no mayor que Sakura; con más experiencia en el campo de batalla y en misiones de mayor rango.

Kakashi reconocía que Konan era una de las mujeres más astutas y capaces de todo el País del Fuego, a pesar de que muchos shinobis creían que su habilidad con el origami era obsoleto e inútil. Pocos habían sido capaces de presenciar una batalla en la que fuera partícipe, de hecho, él solo fue testigo un par de veces y había determinado su nivel de habilidad. Sin embargo, lo que tenía de fuerza también lo tenía de ingenua; no en el ámbito ninja, pero sí en el humano. Para Kakashi, ella seguía siendo una niña en mentalidad, no en estrategia.

Por eso para él desviar el tema de sus divagaciones era muy sencillo.

— **¿Sabe? Ahora sé porque Sakura dice que usted es un pervertido, se la pasa leyendo más ese libro que prestando atención a su alrededor — **reclamó, seria, o lo intentaba porque el rubor no abandonaba sus mejillas.

Kakashi se aguantó la risa, no se lo diría, pero Konan se veía adorable con sus bochornos. Además, como dato extra, se hinchaba de orgullo sabiendo que podía provocarle tal estado de vergüenza.

— **Es una lectura educativa. **

Konan bufó, realmente esa mentira no se la creía ni él por mucho que se la repitiera.

— **Soy yo o hay demasiado silencio — **articuló Konan mirando por todos lados.

Ambos se detuvieron en medio del sendero, Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y volteó hacia atrás. ¿Dónde demonios estaban Naruto y Sasuke? Hacía menos de cinco minutos que los escuchaba discutiendo. Esperaron un par de segundos más y al no percibir más sonido que el de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento, Kakashi destapar su ojo izquierdo y registrar el área con un vistazo rápido.

No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero estaba preocupado por esos dos. No era que sus alumnos fueran incapaces de defenderse, no, claro que no. Si bien era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaban como niños de guardería, no significaba que no tuvieran las aptitudes necesarias para preservarse mientras ellos se presentaban. Le inquietaba esa _pequeña_ rivalidad que había nacido entre ellos desde que se convirtieron en Chunnin.

Desde que pasaron el examen, Naruto y Sasuke se habían retado hasta llegar al punto de casi matarse por una estúpida competencia. No le sorprendía de Naruto, pero Sasuke era más extremo en el que la palabra _competencia_ y _rivalidad_ quedaban cortas. A Kakashi le preocupaba que en uno de sus afamados _desafíos_, terminaran en una situación peligrosa y, de paso, exponiendo a la Aldea. Él suspiró y se concentró en encontrar cualquier rastro de chakra.

Kakashi ignoró que Konan se quedó mirándole fijamente. A la kunoichi le llamaba muchísimo su expresión, pocas veces podía notarlo con leves signos de preocupación. Los podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Y le apetecía pasar por alto la desaparición de sus compañeros de misión para centrarse en Kakashi, que pronto dejó de fruncir el ceño y pasó a una concentración total.

Konan detalló como su ojo izquierdo se movía de un lado a otro, minuciosamente, batiendo el área, buscando el rastro de chakra de Naruto y Sasuke o de algún intruso. Admitía que estaba preocupada por esos idiotas; sin embargo, los conocía igual o tal vez más que su maestro. Y llegó a la conclusión de que se adelantaron, al fin y al cabo no faltaba mucho para llegar a la Aldea.

Claro que Kakashi ya sabía eso, ella lo intuía; pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de contemplarlo. Porque Konan tenía un pequeño secreto: le gustaba observar a Kakashi cuando no la veía.

¿Cómo podía contemplar a un hombre que siempre estaba alerta? Muy sencillo. Kakashi como todos los shinobis tenía un punto débil, su concentración. Y la kunoichi lo aprovechaba de buena forma. Le complacía verlo arrugar el entrecejo cuando estaba preocupado, desconcertado o irritado, también el modo en el que tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula con discordia.

Konan llegó a reconocer gestos de Kakashi, incluso cuando fingía sonrisas cordiales con fines sarcásticos. Claramente descifrarlo debajo de esa espantosa máscara era toda una proeza, obviamente no podía haberlo hecho sola (Sakura contribuyó con su granito de arena diciéndole que lo observara con cautela). Sin embargo, toda mujer que estuviera cerca de él contemplaría algo más que sus gestos.

De vez en cuando, su iris repasaba el cuerpo trabajado del shinobi, por sus hombros y espalda ancha, sus brazos musculosos… No le gustaba aceptar que era él era un hombre atractivo. Le costaba, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que sentía una insana atracción por el hombre que generalmente de forma muy original le crispaba los nervios.

— **Konan-chan… —** exclamó _melosamente_ Kakashi.

La kunoichi pestañeó y lo miró, él había dejado de revisar el área y ahora la observaba fijamente. Pudo avistar el brillo burlón en su ojo derecho.

— **¿Hay algo de lo que ves que te guste? **

Por si fuera poco que la pillara desprevenida _examinándolo_, se burlaba de la situación y ella no tenía la capacidad de controlarse, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba.

¿Qué si había algo que le gustara?

¡Todo le gustaba! Desde su cuerpo, su iris bicolor y su cabellera gris. Hasta su personalidad intrépida y audaz, calmado, recto y sereno. Le gustaba su forma maestra de la táctica y el engaño. No le alcanzaría el repertorio de palabras para nombrar las cualidades que poseía Kakashi que ella admiraba. Él tenía una llama ardiente en su interior aunque en su exterior demostrara serenidad y paciencia. Una combinación de cualidades dispares que para Konan debería poseer todo ser humano que se jactara de ser un shinobi.

¡Le encantaba todo de él! Pero no podía decírselo, no le daría ese gusto.

Kakashi se quedó ahí parado en medio del sendero observándola con una sonrisa socarrona y un brillo travieso en el ojo. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo muy importante. No le era indiferente a Konan, y eso le satisfacía muchísimo.

No le diría nada, no ahora. Tal vez más adelante le diría lo que sentía y, si tenía suerte, tendría una posibilidad con ella. Mientras tanto fantasearía leyendo sus libros _educativos_.

— **No hay nada que pueda tener que me guste —** consiguió contestar, dubitativamente. Dio media vuelta digna y comenzó a marchar a paso rápido.

No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón se sentía como una niña a la que sus padres la habían sorprendido en una travesura.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

He de decir que eso me parece que es hasta adrede porque en mi cuenta ya no alcanzaba a participar, pero bueno, aquí estoy...

La verdad es que he hecho todo lo que he podido, todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para llevar algo digno pero sinceramente mi musa se perdió y no encontré nada mejor que hacer. Me vi obligada a volver esto un What If...? Porque sinceramente no había por donde sacar tela para coser a esta pareja, no había manera y lo hice así. De antemano lo aclaro antes de que empiecen con las quejas, de paso el OoC, traté de mantener a Konan lo más IC posible pero no me salió como quería. Ambos son personajes serios y serenos, no se pueden dos personalidades iguales una debe ser dispar. Si bien no se ve una relación existe una POSIBILIDAD de ella, así que bueno, creo que abordé el punto sino... Me disculparán por ello.

Sin más me retiro, un placer participar de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
